sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
ThoughtfulOlive
ThoughtfulOlive was a houseguest in Sandbox Big Brother 1. He is most remembered for his great UTR game, including throwing every competition until late in the game, and for being the last member of Jury during his season. Many believe he would've won in the finale, regardless of who he went against. He later returned to Sandbox Big Brother All Stars Sandbox Big Brother 1 "Howdy, y'all! I'm ThoughtfulOlive, but you can call me whatever you want. I love puppies, going out and having fun. The latter is actually what I'm here to do! So let's all do our best to have fun! :^)" ThoughtfulOlive entered the house night 1 along with the other 15 houseguests. During the first week, he managed to join Mishpocheh, as well as made a final 2 deal with rockgirlnikki, Olivguin F2. During most of the game, his strategy was to stay under the radar while throwing competitions to not appear like a competition threat, as well as tried not to get involved in fights or drama that happened on the house. He succesfully manages to do that, and is remembered to be the houseguest to go the longest without ever being nominated or winning a competition, and he easily goes by the pre-Jury phase that way. During week 6 he was most likely the swing vote that send OhLookACat home over N1ed, as he was initially going to save him, but made a last minute decision change to cause more chaos in the house. Both pre-Jury and in Jury phase he manages to raise bonds with some of his fellow houseguests. During week 9, he submitted this for his Creative Competition. His first real hardship of the game doesn't come until week 10. Under TheTigress' HoH, his F2, rockgirlnikki, falls victim to a renomination after collokey saves himself with a PoV. This ends up being a 2-2 tie for them, but she is sent home in the tie-breaker vote. After she got evicted, he felt a bit dissapointed on the way she treated TheTigress before leaving. During week 11, under Seplo's HoH, he is nominated alongside TheTigress. However, even though TheStyleAisle didn't use the PoV, TheTigress manages to save herself with a hidden PoV. collokey is renominated instead. During the week, he made a F2 with both Seplo and TheTigress, to ensure his safety, and it does help him as collokey is evicted in a 3-0 vote. During week 12, under killic33's HoH, he is sadly nominated again alongside Seplo. Knowing that he may have gone home if nominations stayed the same, he manages to win the PoV and save himself. He ends up deciding to save TheTigress after she gets renominated, instead of Seplo, who is sent home in a 2-0 vote. During week 13, knowing fully well he will go home if he doesn't win at least HoH or PoV, he managed to win the PoV, also allowing him to decide who to sent home, and he decided to eliminate killic33. During week 14, the week that would decide the two finalists, he knew that he would most likely need to win the final HoH again. Sadly, he didn't, and even though he did his best to convince TheStyleAisle, this didn't happen and he was eliminated. During his short stay on the Jury House, he was pretty neutral, mostly sad because he believed he would've won the entire game if he had managed to get a spot in the final 2. He ended up voting for TheStyleAisle. ThoughtfulOlive's Jury Speech Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Sandbox Big Brother All Stars "Hello again, y'all! SBBB1 was my first ever ORG. It was an exhausting experience, but also very fun! Told myself I’d only ever do one more if it was All Stars, and so here we are! My journey with SBBB has come full circle. I’m really excited to see new and familiar faces. I’m expecting everyone to bring in their A game. Let’s make this the best season yet!" ThoughtfulOlive was the fourth person to enter the house, and he was a Sandbox Big Brother 1 representative, alongside rockgirlnikki, Seplo, killic33, TheStyleAisle, and technically dooze. Following up his own eviction, Fred called ThoughtfulOlive out on being a hypocrite, as he had said before that people weren't playing the game, and Fred considered it was him who wasn't. During week 5, he fell nominated alongside Seplo during Jpriced's HoH. He also had a small fight with FannyChmelar. He ended up surviving the block with a 8-5 vote. During week 7 he managed to win the HoH. He initially nominated itxLuca and Schikgil. XFire the won the PoV and used it to save Schikgil, and he decided to renominate Jpriced, who was evicted in a 6-5 vote. ThoughtfulOlive also had a short involvement on the drama of the week, confirming the things itxLuca was saying during his call out. During week 12 he fell nominated alongside Knife when Zarfot was the HoH. Then TheStyleAisle won the PoV but decided not to use it. The vote then became 3-3 and Zarfot decided to break the tie to evict him. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Trivia * He tied for the most PoV wins alongside TheStyleAisle. * He is the first houseguest to admit that he was throwing basically every challenge until late game. * He won the "Should sign up to IRL Big Brother" award. * His f2 with rockgirlnikki won the "Best final 2" award. * He was a runner-up for "Hosts favorite" award. * He had found a Salvation Power, which allowed to grant immunity to another player during a week in pre-jury but he never used it. At some point he considered using it on Ally to mess up with things a bit, but seeing how Mishpocheh wanted to target her, he decided against it. * He was the last member of Jury in Sandbox Big Brother 1. * After their elimination, some players were asked who they believed would win the entire game, and the majority said it would be ThoughtfulOlive, including: deandean (after his hell week), OhLookACat, sammy and N1ed. * He was the only houseguest that only used Skype on mobile during his stay. ** Due to the nature that a lot of challenges required to have your skype in the screenshot of submission, he was allowed to be an exception and submit videos showing the score. ThoughtfulOlive usually made fun comments during them and SirAmelio decided to make a video compilating the best of them. Click to watch. * During Sandbox Big Brother 2 he made his draft party consist of: NoAviNoKnowledge, Zarfot, sigh and, blood4bloodgod. * During Sandbox Big Brother 3 his draft team consisted of: samm, HighSpace, coolkidrox123 and softie. * During Sandbox Big Brother 4 he had a draft team consisting of: Bebop, Ohdearmycatisgone, dyke, Sodadoda1.